pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Future Police Rifle
|released = 13.5.0 |lethality = |rateoffire = 99 |capacity = 60 |mobility = 65 (Current mobility) 11 (Weight) |cost = 1970 |Level required = 51 |attribute = |reskinof = Rapid Fire Rifle |image = Future Police Rifle.png|Appearance Future police rifle icon.png|Kill icon |theme = Futuristic/Police Themed |number = 316 }} The Future Police Rifle is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.5.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a reskin of the Rapid Fire Rifle. It has a dark blue finish with royal blue and light gray stripes. It also has a light grey horizontal magazine with an integrated 4x scope and a dark grey suppressor with white stripes. When fired, it features a light blue muzzle flash and light blue tracers. Its projectiles look identical to those of the Icicle Minigun. Strategy It deals high damage and is paired with a high fire rate giving this weapon a very high DPS weapon for a Primary. It is useful for both pursuing a fleeing enemy and suppression, due to its high capacity and decent mobility. Tips * It is best used for medium to long-range combat, as its scope can help you along with the fire rate kill the opponent easily, and when firing without the scope, it has extremely low crosshair spread. ** Alternatively, you can use it at close range as its high damage and fire rate makes it effective at killing enemies quickly. * Use the suppressor to your advantage and engage enemies behind cover or out of sight. * Keep the enemy slightly far away from you, an ideal shooting range would medium-long ranges. If they try to get close, either back away and keep firing or engage them in close range combat. * Be mindful of your ammo capacity and your mobility, switch to other weapons when this weapon has fully run out of ammo or to get away from other users. ** Be careful not to be in the middle of the crossfire when you reload this weapon, as the reload speed is quite slow, making you a vulnerable target. Retreat to a safe place or switch to your backup weapon. *** The Cowboy Hat, Storm Trooper wear, and upgraded magazine modules will help greatly with the reload speed. *It is a good flanking/ambush weapon, especially when used against unsuspecting targets. Counters * Try to use a wall-break type weapon while hiding behind a wall or object. ** However, be mindful the damage decreases if you hit someone through a wall, so you will need to get a couple shots in in order to kill your target. * Pick off these user(s) from long ranges. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. * Area damage weapons can easily disorientate users. * Slowing them down when engaging at medium range with weapons such as the Frost Beam Spell can slow them down even further, as this weapon has low mobility. * A one-shot weapon, can kill your opponent before they kill you with this weapon. * Although it isn't optimal, other Primary weapons with higher firepower such as the Laser Assistant, Storm Trooper Exoskeleton, Cyborg Hands, Excalibur, Undertaker/Minigun Shotgun (Close range), or Ultimatum can defeat users of this weapon. ** However, if you do not have any of the weapons above, just try to outmaneuver them. Any weapon will do, you just have to be more strategic. ** Take advantage of the fact that this weapon quickly uses up its ammunition. Try to dodge the user's bullets, and force them to reload. ** Be warmed that this gun at max level paired with a player using aiming help will shred targets very quickly and usually depending on the modules can take out an entire enemy team in team fight so long as they don’t have the Reflector gadget. Skins Recommended Maps * Parkour City 3018 * Alien Planet * Two Castles Equipment Setups * Due to the suppressor and the high rate of fire, the weapon pairs well with a silent loadout. * Equip a weapon ready for quick escapes or/and a high mobility Melee weapon. * Equip a handy backup weapon just in case your ammo runs out while you are fighting. * Since it fares well in medium to longer ranges, have a close ranged weapon ready to defend against close-ranged attacks from other players. Changelog 13.5.0 * The Future Police Rifle is released into the game. 16.4.0 * Its cost has been changed to 1970 , making it much more expensive than before. Trivia * Like the Rapid Fire Rifle, it is based on the FN-P90 submachine gun/personal defense weapon, which makes the in-game designation as a rifle incorrect, as it is classified as a submachine gun/PDW rather than a rifle. * It has a similar color scheme to the Multitaskers. * Despite it having a suppressor, it is generally not silent and is far louder than its original counterpart, the Rapid Fire Rifle. * Its DPS is comparable/identical to the Champion Peacemaker. * This weapon's characteristic competes with the Secret Forces Rifle by several factors. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Silent Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Remodel Category:Legendary